Graduation Day
by RainbowFez
Summary: It's High School Graduation day and Ned is both happy and scared. Today he'll be doing something that could cause him to loose friends and family. Today he was going to come out to the world and kiss his boyfriend in front of everyone. Ned/Billy Loomer
1. Chapter 1

Yay i proofread this. I had been asked to continue my other Loomer/Ned one shot but when i wrote the second chapter it just didnt feel right so I wrote this instead. It will be two chapters long so I'll post the second one soon. Hopefully I get more than two reviews. :p Thank you for reading and please review after reading.

* * *

Ned Bigby smiled sadly at the red graduation gown lying flat on his bed. Twelve years of school and he was finally getting a degree, a high school degree but still a degree. It was a bittersweet moment. He'd been looking back at all he'd done in his middle and high school years. There had been good and bad and things he regretted. But overall he was happy. His guides were still sitting in the corner on his dresser. He had yet to write his last entry. He didn't want to make that last tip, to talk about leaving a school he had gone to for four years.

"Ned" A voice called through his bedroom door.

"Come in" Ned called back, not taking his eyes off the gown.

"You're being all sappy again aren't you?" a tall blond boy chuckled, walking through the doorway. Ned looked around at the lean blue eyed boy wearing skinny jeans and a long leather jacket that had gold spikes on the shoulders.

"Shut up" Ned laughed. "You're just as sappy." He looked back to the bed, his smile widening as he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

"You're ready to say goodbye to high school?" The boy asked, resting his chin on the smaller boy's head. His gelled up hair crackled.

"Hey not the hair!" Ned complained. He could imagine the smirk on the boy's face.

"Oh?" The other boy asked, rubbing his chin around the top of Ned's head."

"Billy!" Ned whined.

"But you look so cute with messy hair." Billy chuckled, kissing the back of Ned's head in apology,

Ned sighed and allowed his chocolate brown hair to be abused again. "You know I'll have to wash out the gel and start all over."

"I could join you" Billy grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"In the sink stupid" Ned snorted.

"A boy can dream. But are you ready for graduation?" The tall boy asked, stopping his joking around. There was a sad undertone in the happy voice.

"You don't mean the graduation ceremony do you?" Ned breathed. He felt the other boy shake his head. "I… hope so." He replied, leaning his back into the warm chest.

"And you really want to go through with it?" Billy asked.

"Go through with what, kissing my super-hot boyfriend in front of all our friends and family?" Ned chuckled, failing to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Yea that." Billy sighed, kissing the back of Ned's head again.

"I want to tell people and I think this is the best way." Ned sighed.

"You just love the dramatic. We're going to be a bigger spectacle that the actual ceremony."

"For your information I just don't have the courage to come out face to face with my family. And of course we'll be the most memorable thing. Who would think Ned Bigby and Billy Loomer would be dating?" Ned grinned. He turned in his boyfriend's arms so they were face to face. Loomer smiled with a grin that no one but Ned got to see. His eyes sparkled with joy.

"You don't have the courage to tell your parents about us but you have enough to kiss me in front of the whole student body and their families?" Billy asked.

"It's different" Ned explained. "Getting any words out of my mouth would be a miracle but all I have to do for this is lean in and kiss you just like every time we're alone."

"Not EVERY time" Loomer said, pressing a finger to his boyfriend's lips. "Will you shave?" He added, fingering the stubble on Ned's chin.

"What? No! I look hot like this." Ned said, puffing out his chest in a show of pride.

"Suuuuure you do." Loomer grinned wider.

"You little punk" Ned said, banging his forehead into the other boy's chest. The only effect was making Loomer let out a beautiful chiming laugh.

"Fine. I'll admit you might look sexy with that adorable stubble. But you're moms going to throw a tantrum."

"I think she'll be too distracted by her son kissing another boy." Ned laughed.

"Really? We're starting that early. I thought we were going to wait for after." Billy murmured, mouth creeping ever so slowly forward.

"We could wait but I think I might need practice. You know, just to make sure we do it right.

Oh? You mean like this?" Loomer asked, pressing a quick kiss on Ned's soft pink lips.

"No." Ned grinned mischievously. "I think it'll be more like this" He said before digging his fingernails into the other boy's leather jacket and locking their lips together. His teeth skimmed the taller boy's lips right away, biting down to receive a gasp. Loomer allowed Ned's tongue to slip into his own mouth but fought back. Every time their tongues touched in their fight for dominance sparks shot from their lips all the way to their toes.

Loomed gripped Ned as close as he could, curling his lips around Ned's tongue sucking lightly. Ned moaned, eyes flying open for only a second. They were flush against each other and Ned slipped his tongue out of Loomer's lips. Their mouths lost touch for only a moment before Ned's teeth bit down on Loomer's neck.

"N-Ned" Loomer breathed, lolling his head back. "W-we talked about this. N-no Hickeys." Ned made an upset noise but removed his mouth. The two red crescent moon bite marks faded to normal. "That might be a little too much" Loomer laughed. "Save that for the bedroom."

"The bedroom" Ned whispered in a bad attempt at a seductive voice. "Does that mean I finally get to see what you have under all those leather pants and tight jeans? It's so annoying to see you with pants on. For once I'd like to rip them off."

"Yes" Billy breathed. Ned's body froze.

"Wait? Did you say yes?"

"Yes. We've been going out for two years now and I'm ready to have sex with you. It'll be a celebration of graduating, moving on with our lives both in education and as a couple." Ned's gaping mouth closed and then opened again. "Did I break you?" Loomer smirked.

"Oh my god" Ned squealed, not caring that Loomer would make fun of his high pitched girly excitement.

"Don't get too excited Nedy." Loomer said mocking his high pitched squeal.

"Shut up. I've been wanting this for almost a year. I have a right to be excited." Ned grinned.

"I'm sorry I've made you wait but…" Loomer started.

"You've been nervous and worried and didn't want your first time to be because you were scared you'd lose me if we didn't have sex." Ned finished. Loomer smiled.

"I still can't believe Ned Bigby fucked someone before me." Loomer chuckled, shaking his head.

"Four someone's" Ned smirked, doing a good impression of his boyfriend. The shorter boy anticipated the slap to the back of his head and dodged it.

"Not that I don't love this conversation but we have to get dressed. Is your mom still going straight there from work?" Loomer asked. Ned didn't respond because the sound of the front door being pushed open caused them both to jump. "Out the window again?" Loomer whispered, franticly looking at the door.

"Yea. See you at graduation" Ned whispered back, pecking his boyfriend on the lips. The tall boy sprinted across the room and had just dropped out of the window when the door to the bedroom opened.

"Mom! What are you doing home?" Ned asked, successfully hiding his fear. His mother was too busy beaming at her 'little boy' as she had been claiming him to be for the past week, to notice.

"I got out early. I didn't want you having to drive to the school on your own." She smiled, hugging him tightly. "I still can't believe my little boy is graduation high school. It feels like just yesterday that I was changing your poopy diapers

"MOM!" Ned shouted, wriggling out of her grasp.

"Sorry. I'm just so proud" She said. "You better get dressed. We'll be leaving in ten minutes. Your father should be home in five."

"Ok Mom. Please leave then." Ned begged, having to almost push the woman out the door. He truly wasn't certain if she would have left him even when he was dressing. He loved her but she was so emotional right now. One second she'd be weeping and the next refusing to leave his side. Hopefully when this was over she'd stop cooing over him like a toddler. Another part of him hoped she would even want him as a son. He loved Billy and didn't want to have to choose between his sexuality and his family. Because he knew he's choose Loomer over them, not because he loved him more but because if he turned his back on Billy and pretended to like girls then he would be a lie. And if his family wouldn't love him for him then he refused to live that lie. Billy loved him and he knew if his parent kicked him out Billy's parents wouldn't hesitate to let him live with them.

Billy had told him so. He'd come out to his parents three years ago and when they started planning this he explained everything to his them, without saying Ned's name of course. They promised they would take care of anyone Billy loved if he needed them to. They were sweet and wonderful parents. Ned hoped his parents would be the same.

Ned pulled on his black dress pants that clung to his frame, buckling himself with a blue belt. His light blue colored shirt wasn't as form fitting but still sowed off his thin body. The final touch was a red and green striped tie. It might look Christmassy but it was their school colors, which had been a terrible decision on their School's part. The banners and posters made the school look like a Christmas decoration all year long. He stared at himself in the fool length mirror on his closet door. He tried to hide it but couldn't stop his hands from shaking. He was more terrified than he'd been in his entire life.

* * *

"Ned Bigby!" The principal called. Ned proceeded across the stage, taking his diploma and shaking the woman's hand who gave it to him. The next name was called and he walked across to the other side. He glanced out into the crowd of red robed boys and green robed girls. Even with their caps on Ned could pick out the proud shining eyes of his boyfriend. The loud cheers of parents faded into the background and Ned smiled. For a second it was only them.

The moment ended as fast as it had begun and he found himself in a line of students returning to their seats. He herd his mother call his name from the stands as he past them but he pretended not to hear her. He had avoided speaking and even looking at his parents since he got into the car. He knew his mother was worried and it was ruining her proud mother's day, which by the way didn't make much sense to Ned, but he was too scared about what was about to come. Today his future would change forever. He'd either have a loving family and boyfriend who supported him or a boyfriend who held him as he wept for the loss of the love he had cherished for so long.

The rest of the students received their diplomas while Ned stared straight forward blankly, only smiling when Loomer walked across the stage. The boys and girls around him mumbled about how long everything was taking but Ned felt like the entire ceremony shot by in seconds. Brian Zandry was the final student to cross the stage.

The final parents cheered and the principal raised his hand. The speech had something to do with new beginnings and the real world but most went in and out of Ned's ears without leaving a mark. He was just too scared. Somehow the speech ended and they all rose to their feet. After the students walked out of the gymnasium parents stampeded out behind them.

"Ned!" Mrs. Bigby called, pushing past a group of gushing mothers holding their daughters. "Sweetie are you ok?" She asked, eyes looking him ups and down. Ned was stiff in her hug and could tell the woman noticed. "Ned what's wrong? What happened?" Ned stared blankly at her, scaring the woman even more.

"Son…" His father began, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Ned!" Another voice called. Ned turned and smiled crookedly at the incoming boy. Mrs. Bigby couldn't help but notice the somber man and woman following the blond boy approaching them. Time moved in slow motion for Ned as he stepped forward.

Each step felt like an hour. The bang of his foot touching the ground, echoed inside his head. The parents watched as the two boys met. They hesitated in their last two steps but pressed forward. Billy's left arm slid to Ned's waist and his right cupped his cheek. Ned breathed loudly and shook slightly but allowed the steady hand to guide their lips together.

Every student around them had turned their eyes to the pair, pausing in their talk. The kiss took place in complete silence, many too shocked to even realize what was going on. Somewhere in the distance a woman gasped.

* * *

And so ends part one. Who gasped? How will Ned's family react? Will an army of green ducks rain down from the sky carrying fiery spears of death. Sometimes I consider adding an ending like that just for a laugh but I wont... probably... maybe... or will i? no I wont. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

first off I'm really sorry for the wait. Something very difficult is going on in my life and it's effecting my ability to write. There will be one more chapter after this one. This was supposed to be the last chapter but I don't want to rush the end. Thank you for reading even after the wait and i hope you review.

* * *

Every student around them had turned their eyes to the pair, pausing in their talk. The kiss took place in complete silence, many too shocked to even realize what was going on. Somewhere in the distance a woman gasped.

The fear and worry that had coursed through Ned all day had vanished the moment those lips touched his own. A warm glow spread through his body, easing his pounding heart and loosening his tense muscles. In that moment all that existed was them. The only sound was the beating of their hearts, a rhythmic beet that drummed along with their love.

The moment was too short but Ned allowed the taller boy to separate their lips. It was then that Ned realized the only sound really was their hearts. It was like the world had been placed on mute. Not even the babies whose wails had been a constant throughout the entire ceremony were crying.

The bliss from the kiss dissipated quickly, replaced by a freezing cold that crusted over his heart. Ned shivered in response. This was what he had been dreading all week. It was what had kept him silent and monotone throughout what should have been a happy milestone in his life. This disgusted scowls that mingled among the wide eyed shock was what he dreaded. He didn't want to turn two the two people who he had been so terrified of. He didn't know what he would do if his mother and father shared the looks of those that glared and snarled.

The first whisper sounded and it was like someone had flipped a switch. Every person was speaking, some snarling, others laughing but most gossiping, whispering to their friends about what they had just witnesses. Ned had to admit he was surprised at how few people were shouting angrily. Not only that, but most were parents. Even the bullies that Billy and his gang had occasionally teamed up were only choking with laughter.

"Ned we're going home." Ned jumped, eyes flashing in the direction that his mom had come. A few of the voices quieted down and many ears were tilted in the mother's direction.

"But I haven't seen Moze. We were supposed to take pictures." Ned replied shakily. Loomer knew Ned enough to recognize the approaching panic attack.

"Ned lets go home. We need to talk." She repeated, more quietly than before. The bright blue eyes that matched her son's eyed Billy. He wished he could decipher the look but the eyes did not show emotion like his Ned's did.

"I'm sure Ned will only take a few more minutes" Loomer said softly, not blinking to the strong determined look the woman had.

"Who are you?" She asked calmly. Loomer didn't like that voice. It appeared to be another thing she shared with her son. That was the voice of Ned holding back anger, real anger.

"Billy Loomer" Billy said holding out his hand. "I'm Ned's boyfriend." Loomer had assumed that information would be obvious after the kiss but for some reason it must not have clicked in the woman's head because a far off, slightly shocked look crossed her face. "It's nice to finally meat you" he added, shaking the hand that was still stretched out to shake hers. The woman glanced down at it but didn't look like she wanted to touch him any time soon.

"It's nice to meet you too" A male voice said. Ned's father walked around his wife and grasped the teen's hand firmly.

"Ted." Mrs. Bigby hissed.

"Diana" the man responded. "Be polite." The woman's face flushed red, out of anger or embarrassment, Loomer didn't know.

"Ted, may I speak to you in private?" She murmured under her breath. The man sighed but nodded. She didn't look back at her son as she dragged her husband away. Ned looked up at Loomer.

"It'll be fine" Billy said, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. "She loves you. She's just surprised." Ned tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

Ned turned his back to the direction his parents had gone. He didn't want to see them talk. He didn't want to see his mother angry. The only distraction from his fear was the strong hand in his own.

"You finally came out" A voice from their right. Ned's eyes widened at the sight of one of his best friends smirking at him.

"H-hi Moze" Ned stuttered. "Wait? You knew?" Ned spluttered.

"Ned you're my best friend. Of course I knew. I DIDN'T know that you were dating Loomer." She added, eyeing the ex-bully.

"What can I say he's cute" Loomer smiled, shrugging his shoulders. Ned's cheeks darkened.

"Yea, he is" Moze added, grinning at her best friend's embarrassment.

"Moze…" Ned began but his voice ran off when he saw the horrible glare she was sending at Loomer.

"You listen here Loomer. If you hurt Ned in any way I will break you." She hissed. "This is your one and only warning. I WILL be watching." This caused Ned to blush even darker, if that was at all possible.

"Moze we've been going out for two years. I love him" Ned interrupted.

"And I love you" Billy grinned. Moze smiled.

"As long as Ned is happy." She said before turning on Loomer again. "My promise still stands. Hurt Ned and I will tear you up and spit you out." With one last smile to Ned she said goodbye and walked back to her parents.

"I didn't think I'd crush you if you hurt Ned threat till I talked with your Dad" Loomer grinned.

"She just cares about me" Ned replied.

"Nedy they're coming back" Loomer whispered to his boyfriend. Ned's eyes grew wide and he whipped around to see the crowd parting for his mother and father. Most eyes were on them again.

"That was too fast" Ned gulped.

"It'll be fine" Loomer said again. Those last few yards traveled felt like an eternity. He couldn't decipher the look on his mother's face but he recognized the worry on his dad's.

"Ned we're going home" His father said slowly, glancing at his wife. "We have a lot to talk about and I think it be best to do it in private. Ned looked to Loomer who nodded.

"Billy is coming too" Ned responded.

"This is a family conversation" His mother snapped.

"I promised Ned I would be there for emotional support." Billy told them, butting an arm around the other boy. Some of the fear in Ned's face lessoned but Loomer could still see the terror in those beautiful blue eyes.

"But he is not part of the family" She hissed. "And this is a FAMILY talk."

"I love his mom. We've been together for two years and he is as much of my family as you and Dad are.

"Two years?" His dad coughed. Ned nodded.

"Go back to your parent boy" Mrs. Bigby snapped at Loomer. "I'm sure they will be as interested in talking to you as we are to Ned."

"They know everything Mrs. Bigby" Loomer said, a sharp undertone to his voice. "They knew what was happening today and approve of my relationship with Ned. We have already talked about what would happen if you were taking Ned back to your house. I have permission to go."

"Ted back me up" Mrs. Bigby snapped.

"Honey your making a scene. Just let the boy come." Mr. Bigby said quietly.

"Your parents…" She started.

"It is fine with us" Mrs. Loomer interrupted. She had not liked the other mother's reaction. The anger in the women's eyes had disturbed her. She had promised Billy that if Ned was kicked out he could live with them but she hadn't thought it likely. Ned was such a sweet boy and she was sure his parents would accept him. They did raise him after all. Unfortunately Mrs. Bigby looked far from sweet.

"You" Mrs. Bigby almost. "This is your son?"

"Yes and I'm happy to let him help Ned through this difficult situation." She said. Mrs. Biby's eye twitched.

"He won't be in my car" She snapped. "Ned come." She turned and strutted through the parting crowd once again.

"I'll be right behind you." Loomer said, kissing Ned's forehead. Ned nodded warily in response. Loomer stood with his parents for a moment and watched Ned follow his father toward the parking lot before setting off to his car.

* * *

The ride home had occurred in complete silence, the only sound being the wheels on the Pavement. Ned sat in the back seat staring out the front window, ignoring the worried looks he was receiving from his father in the passenger seat.

"Diana honey, slow down." The man said, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Quiet" She growled. Ned was taken aback by the anger in her voice. Something must have happened when the two had talked alone. His mom looked to be as angry at his dad as she was at him. That thought caused his stomach to twist. She was angry at him. Wasn't his dad supposed to be the one who got angry because his son was gay? Wasn't the mom supposed to be supporting and loving? Every time he imagined this going wrong he had thought of his dad. Never had he even considered his mother being the one angry. Maybe that was why it hit him so hard. He hadn't braced himself for the right person.

Ned breathed in and out, trying to calm his stomach. He felt like he was going to vomit. Now that Billy wasn't next to him and he was beginning to crack. His arms shook and his heart beat too fast. His hands sweat and the world seemed to become blurry. But worse of all, he could feel the salty tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He didn't want to cry. He wanted to stay strong. But how could he stay strong when he was feeling so alone. He just had to hold himself together until Billy made it to the house.

Ned's blue eyes widened when the car slowed down, turning into the driveway of his house. It was time. It was really happening. His mother slammed the driver's side door and stomped to the front door. Ned shakily tried to follow.

"Ned" Mr. Bigby said, holding out his hand to stop his son. "We both love you very much. Your mom might be a little surprised right now but I promise she'll calm down." The tears that had been forcing their way to the surface suddenly broke free. His dad didn't hate him. At least one parent still loved him.

Seconds later another car pulled into the driveway. "Ned" Loomer said, hurrying out of the car.

"Billy" Ned smiled, trying to wipe away the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Nedy what happened?" Loomer breathed, pulling the other boy into a hug. Ned closed his eyes and buried his face in the other boy's shirt. Ned's father shifted uncomfortably, looking away from the two.

"Come in when you're ready" Mr. Bigby said. Ned nodded into Loomer's shirt.

"Imnnt sre ifi cnnddis" Ned mumbled.

"I can't understand you when you do that" Billy laughed.

"I don't you if I can do this" Ned repeated, looking into kind blue eyes.

"You can" Billy said, wiping a stray tear from his boyfriend's face. "And I'll be right next to you the whole time. Ned nodded again, his throat too tight to speak. "Are you ready?" Ned nodded once more. He felt a little more confident now that his hand was being held firmly by the boy he loved.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. I'm writing this instead of studying for my final tomorrow so don't be too hard on me. Please review.


End file.
